Cent Mots Un Chapitre
by Grape Nehi
Summary: A collection of my MASH drabbles, mostly written for the mash100th LJ community. Some a bit slashy.
1. Forward

**Forward**

This here is a quaint little gathering of all the drabbles that I've written. Almost all of them were written for the mash100th community on LJ. Check it out; it's awesome. Anyway, there's no purpose for this little drabble collection, except it gives me an ego boost when people stumble upon it, too bored to do anything other than read and review my drabbles. So please do. Make me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

This idea was semi-stolen from TakenHawkeye. But that's only 'cos she tends to have really good ideas. Oh and as always, the characters aren't mine. I do not claim to own them because if I do 20th Century Fox, et al. will come after me. That includes Richard Hooker. And believe me, you don't want to mess with Richard Hooker.

Anyway, myriad drabbles ahoy!


	2. Of Alcohol

**Of Alcohol**

The sharp burn of alcohol was much more common since they had come to Korea. It wasn't that it had a better flavor over there; they just needed it more often. The thrice-daily swill would make them invincible. Or at least that's how they'd feel. Nothing could touch them as long as they were unaware. The Swamp couldn't hold enough liquor; they also need the Officers' Club and Rosie's Bar. But as long as they could hold a scalpel, they weren't drunk enough. And for every dry martini consumed, there was an equally painful story that went along with it.


	3. Daisies

**Daisies**

I remember going with Dad to visit Mom's grave. Every Easter after dinner, we'd hop in the car and swing by a local market where we'd buy a dozen daisies. Dad said that daisies were Mom's favorite, but I was too young to remember much about her at all. We'd sit beside her tombstone and talk about everything that happened over the past year, every once in a while laying one of those daisies down. Dad would ask me to wait in the car while he said goodbye to Mom; his eyes were always red from crying when he returned.


	4. Hawkeye's Robe

**Hawkeye's Robe**

"Hand me my purple robe, good sir."

"I don't see a purple robe," BJ replies as he looks down, then back up at Hawkeye.

"It's right there on the floor."

"Nope, I still don't see it."

"Come on, BJ… right here!" Hawkeye walks over to the robe and points down at it.

"Oh," BJ says. "That's a red robe."

"Well, it used to be purple, but all of this blood has stained everything red." Hawkeye picks up the robe and tosses it carelessly over his arm as he exits the Swamp. BJ just sits silently wondering exactly what Hawkeye means.


	5. A Picture's Worth

**A Picture's Worth…**

"Doesn't that picture only make you miss them more?" Frank asked BJ as they both lay on their respective cots.

BJ looked up from his beloved picture of his wife and daughter. "I dunno. Sometimes, I guess."

"Well then why do you look at it so much?"

"Because sometimes I find it hard to remember what they look like. It helps me to remember them. It helps me to remember how much I love them."

Frank didn't reply; instead he began writing a letter.

BJ closed his eyes and tried to recall the scent of the perfume that Peg wore.


	6. A Stabbing

**A Stabbing**

Hawkeye and BJ sat in the Swamp, making up a story sentence by sentence.

"So Frank snuck into Margaret's Tokyo hotel room and…"

"Found her on top of a random general." They chuckled.

"'You stabbed me in the back!' Frank cried."

BJ sprung up from his cot. "She stabbed him?"

"Yeah… you know… not literally…"

"Oh, I thought you meant literally stabbed him in the back like with a knife."

"No, not literally."

"Oh, okay. I think that actually stabbing him would have been better though," BJ said casually.

"We can always change it to that when it gets published."


	7. Tokyo Storm Warning

**Tokyo Storm Warning**

The captain peered through the rain spotted window towards the runway where a hundred tiny people struggled to bring airplanes out of the drizzle and into the hangars. He watched as the wind wipped their jackets around and their hair became not only damp, but slipshod.

BJ slowly turned away from the window and took a seat. He stared at the people running around inside the airport, trying to make arrangements in case their flights became delayed or canceled.

"Due to the approaching storm, all flights to Tokyo have been delayed until further notice."


	8. An Awkward Meeting

**An Awkward Meeting**

Charles saw them out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't going to say anything until he noticed what they were doing.

"Pierce?"

"Hey! Charles!" Hawkeye grinned as he and his companion walked towards Charles.

"So..." Charles sighed and nodded towards the man next to Hawkeye. "Care to introduce us?"

"This is..."

"Trapper McIntire." The man unwound his hand from Hawkeye's and stuck it out to Charles.

"I've heard of you. Pleased to finally meet you."

Charles looked coldly at Hawkeye. And to think, all these years he thought he was the only man that ever slept with him.


	9. Two Men, One Cot

**Two Men, One Cot**

There were tears and sweat combining in a pool on their bodies. There were noises that could probably not be repeated under normal circumstances. And there were two men. One was a priest, the other a surgeon. And they were on one old army cot.

"Did I hurt you?" Hawkeye asked as he noticed the tears streaming silently down his partner's face.

"No, no. Just… this is emotional."

Hawkeye carefully caressed Father Mulcahy and wiped away his tears. He smiled sweetly and a determined look came over the priest's face.

Suddenly something went awry. "Er… that doesn't go there, Francis."


	10. But What I Meant Was

**But What I Meant Was…**

Trapper kissed the young woman's neck gently. "I love you Linda," he moaned.

The woman kissed his ear and sighed as she ran his hand all over her body. As she performed this fairly innocent act, she caught a glimpse of shiny gold on his left hand.

"You're married?" she asked rather horrified.

Trapper mentally cursed himself for forgetting to take his ring off before he went out. "Well sort of…"

"You said you loved me John." She stared at him, mouth slightly open.

Trapper stumbled over his words. "Yeah, but what I meant was…"


	11. A Promise

**A Promise**

A few nights before Trapper's impromptu departure, Hawkeye and he had held each other all night, mostly listening to the unusual silence around them.

"I love you, Trapper." Hawkeye whispered in the other man's ear as he ran his agile fingers over Trapper's stomach.

Trapper stared into Hawkeye's eyes sympathetically until the guilt forced him to stare downwards. After a while, his head slowly rose and he took hold of Hawkeye's hand. "I'm not going to say it until I mean it, Hawkeye. But I promise someday I will mean it."

Hawkeye learned that Trapper John never keeps a promise.


	12. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

As Hawkeye climbed out of the warm bed into the silent and cold dark, Trapper's dexterous fingers wrapped around his arm.

"What's wrong?" His eyes pleaded for the other man to return to its place next to his body.

"I can't do this, Trap."

"You said you were fine with it."

Hawkeye hesitated. "Well I'm not."

"I can't divorce her."

"And I don't want you to. But I can't share you, Trapper."

"You lied when you said you loved me?"

"No. I just wasn't man enough to let you hurt my pride, now I'm only left with my own jealousy."


	13. Peg

**Peg **

The tall slender blond shielded her eyes from the bright lights. She felt an arm lazily be put around her and she was led into the club.

"Peg, baby! You're late for your big debut."

"The babysitter was late," Peg said uneasily.

"Well you get that pretty ass back there and get dressed," said a large man in a white Stetson.

She brushed aside the curtains covering the doorway and entered the room where about twelve other girls were maneuvering into skimpy tawdry costumes or applying exaggerated makeup.

"If only BJ knew what I was doing," she said to herself.


End file.
